


Spilled Tea and Dead Mice

by junosea



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: AoT kinkmeme, Competition, Gen, Humour, Prank War, Pranks, idk why I took so long with this one, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-21
Updated: 2015-03-21
Packaged: 2018-03-18 21:43:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3585120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/junosea/pseuds/junosea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Levi threw the dead mouse at Erwin, the commander had a feeling it wasn't finished.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spilled Tea and Dead Mice

**Author's Note:**

> I did go over it for mistakes but probably missed some. So sorry with how long I took on this, anon! Originial prompt here: http://snkkink.dreamwidth.org/13546.html?thread=9940714#cmt9940714

"Levi, I need more money for this."

"No."

It was a normal day (for them, anyway) and the birds were singing with the sun shining.

"Levi-"

"No."

Erwin sighed, rubbing his forehead with the palm of his hand in an attempt to squash down his frustration. The stubborn expression Levi was wearing did nothing to help. He had been trying to get money for the troops, but some short person didn't feel it was necessary. Technically, he was the man in charge so he saw no reason why he shouldn't.

Except Levi.

Watching the latter leave in silence, Erwin thought of a idea.

 

Two hours later, there was a sudden shriek coming from the kitchen and a smashing sound. A few minutes after, Levi marched into Erwin's office as the man himself turned to look out the window, hiding his smile when he looked back at the door. Levi was holding a small dead mouse that was soaked, dripping liquid onto the floor. He was barely holding it by the tail with a tissue. He looked furious and it satisfied Erwin extremely.

"What the hell is this?!" Levi was shouting, a thing he hadn't done for a while. 

"What do you mean?" Erwin was playing innocent with a plain expression on his face.

"You know what I mean. This is because of the money, isn't it?" He had calmed, never the one to like revealing his anger. Showing irritation and sitting on a horse so he could look down at someone was normally the situation. He was still seething though, pissed his tea was ruined. Levi threw the mouse at Erwin right in the face before it flopped onto his table and walked out with as much dignity as he could muster with tea on him.

Erwin had a feeling it wasn't finished.

Three days later, nothing had happened and everything was quiet. The only obvious sounds were the new cadets outside trying to get used to the horses. Erwin had been on edge since the incident in the office, wondering when a knife would suddenly stab him in the back. As he was still walking without blood poring out of his body, most of his paranoia had died down. 

It was still hot and he was in need of a wash. Since water for bathing was mostly scarce at times, he used a large tub and a wet towel to clean himself, using most of the water for his hair. Leaning over the tub, Erwin grabbed a bowl and put water in it before pouring it over his head and soaked his hair. After doing it multiple times, he leaned back to open a small bottle of shampoo and conditioner mixed together. It was expensive at times and hard to find, but worth it instead of dry, wiry hair (Erwin cared about his looks). Washing his hair, he moved onto his body, using a body wash that Petra gave him a day ago ("An early birthday present.") and then dried it, unaware of what to come.

Chatter and the sound of chewing in the hall had gone absolutely silent as the commander walked in with pink hair and a blue face. The only noise was a strangled choke suspiciously like Levi's. Erwin marched up to said person with as much honour as someone could get with selective rainbow features. The former looked up at the man interrupting his food with a small smirk.

"Something wrong, Erwin?" And unable to help himself, Levi spoke again. "You're looking blue." 

"You are being immature for a man your age!" Ignoring the fact he started the whole charade, he turned to Petra, a betrayed expression on his face. "And you helped him?" The squad member only glanced away with a guilty look. Erwin was being awfully out of character without a grave voice and stiff form. It made her aware of how she had deceived the man, but looking at him made her laugh and Levi had asked. How could she refuse her leader?

Across the room, most of the 104th were watching, snickering. 

"This is great!" Ymir grinned, wrapping her arm around Historia. Not much action apart from titan scenarios happened and watching two of the highest ranking Survey Corps members prank each other was amazing. Armin made a whining sound as he shuffled closer to Eren and Mikasa. 

"I don't like seeing mum and dad fight!" The majority sitting on the large table had stopped talking, turning to gape at Armin. The boy didn't seem to have noticed his slip up. Even so, everyone silently agreed in their head that they saw Levi and Erwin as parent figures. Some more than others, but somehow it had just become like that. Reiner nodded as he finished his easily won arm wrestle with Bertholdt. 

"I'm on Team Levi, myself." A minute later, his unexpected sentence had made teams dividing into Team Levi and Team Erwin. Most on the table had chose not to participate, happy to just watch from the sidelines. Armin had a clipboard in his hands and a pencil, both suddenly appearing out of nowhere. He wrote something down before speaking with a determined expression.

"Right! Jean, Bertholdt, Mikasa and myself are on Team Erwin. Eren, Connie, Reiner and Sasha are on Team Levi. We will each participate in helping our team leaders. When they have stopped arguing, each person will go to their said leader to help. The prize is that the losing team will do all the chores for two months." Everyone muttered agreements, amused and slightly thrilled to start helping with pranks. No one really knew how it had escalated so quickly, but it didn't matter as they watched the two men depart in silent fury. 

It was evening by the time Erwin had finally got rid of the pink on his face, although it was still noticeable since he could only fade it. He wasn't even going to try on his hair. Whatever Levi put in those bottles were witchcraft. Opening the door to his office, he felt the presence of people behind him and turned around. It was some of the new cadets from the 104th. They saluted him before one of them started speaking.

"Sir! We have seen your ongoing battle with Heichou and would like to participate." 

Armin, Erwin remembered. A smart boy who stood by the side of Mikasa Ackerman and Eren Jaeger. From what Shadis has told him, strategy was the boy's best advantage. He stood there, baffled for a second. Had they really been that obvious? Of course they had. Contemplating it for a second, his decision was made. It couldn't hurt to have some extra help to get that money.

"Thank you, I would appreciate that." His automatic stiffness and constipated expression had him mentally cringing. It was handy in front of whiny nobles and sorts, but he had a feeling it made other people feel like he was attempting to crush them with his mind. Attempting to smile warmly, he thought of something. "But what should I do?" Erwin was one of the masterminds of the Survey Corps and he felt annoyed he could never imagine any pranks. The four nodded and grinned. He had the feeling they had gone over plans long before they approached him. 

"Well..."

~

"What do you want?" 

Levi was drinking tea in a different cup. During the first few moments of finding the small mouse in his drink, he had seen the lanky tail and dropped his cup in panic, something he wouldn't admit in his death. In the present, four idiots were standing in front of him as he sat on a chair. The titan kid started speaking first.

"We-"

"Sit down on the floor before you start speaking." They were looking down at him and those shadows were damn annoying. As they abruptly crashed onto the ground to kneel, Eren started speaking again. Why Levi couldn't just enjoy his tea in peace was slowly leaving his grasp.

"Right, sir. We have noticed the battle between you and the commander and thought you would like some help." Going over the sentence, Levi narrowed his eyes.

"Is Erwin putting you up to this?"

"No, sir!" 

"Fine. Don't screw it up." Levi sipped his tea again, going over it in his mind as the scalding liquid went down his throat to warm him. He leaned forward slightly to glance around, making sure the commander wasn't around or had any spies of his lurking. "I did have an idea." The four perked up as he started explaining.

~

Erwin and Levi glanced at each other, faces sore from being stuck to cement.

They didn't exactly know how it had come to this after the cadets of each team suddenly formed together. The plan had mirrored the other side, the two figured. Each team had told that summoning the other, shoving his face in the cement, making him beg for freedom and losing the battle sounded foolproof, no matter how strong willed he was. 

Only, they didn't expect to both be stuck.

The groups had suddenly pushed them both to the ground where slow-drying cement had been put in wait. They were now stuck, unable to move. Armin put on a determined expression, probably having practiced it to ready himself against the high ranked men. Petra stood beside him with crossed arms and looked down at the two as if they were silly boys who had gotten in a fight over a toy.

"Guys." She crouched down in front of them. Was she looking a little tipsy? "Fighting over such a stupid thing will not result nicely if you don't come to an agreement. Neither of you are getting out of that cement until you stop this." The woman paused and waited with raised eyebrows. Levi and Erwin almost huffed and turned to look at each other again.

"Fine. I admit I was being childish." The former narrowed his eyes as the group silently urged him to continue. "If you want that fucking money so badly, fine." Erwin looked at him smugly before realising he had to do the same.

"I apologise for ruining your tea and other things." Levi nearly gaped at him. Was that all he would get? The other started speaking again as he saw the expression. "And I'll pay to get you a new teacup." Levi wanted to smash Erwin into the ground, but he obviously wasn't going to get that so he settled with the new cup.

"Great!" Petra smiled and patted them on the head. "Now, I'm going to leave. C'mon, cadets." The group started walking away as the two saw what was happening and started to yell.

"Oi! What the hell is this, Petra?"

"As the commander of the Survey Corps, I demand to be released."

It wasn't until the next afternoon that they were set free to do paperwork.


End file.
